


Eremin Week Day One: Super Powers

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Air Titan Slayer Annie, Celestial Mage Armin, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Fairy tail au, Fire Titan Slayer Eren, Ice Make Mage Jean, Iron Titan Slayer Levi, M/M, Requip Mage Mikasa, Solid Script Hange, Water Mage Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin Week Day One: Super Powers. </p>
<p>Eren and Armin both are in the guild Survey Corp and been best friends since Eren saved him a long time ago. Thanks to Eren, Armin managed to join his dream guild and grew feelings for the Fire Titan Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day One: Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a bit late for the Eremin Week but now that I found out it's happening, I decided to join and try and catch up! Hopefully I can! Anyways, I tried to make the roles of the SnK cast to the Fairy Tail. Here's how it goes:  
> Eren=Natsu  
> Armin=Lucy  
> Levi=Gajeel  
> Hanji=Levy  
> Annie=Wendy  
> Sasha=Cana  
> Christa=Mira  
> Ymir=Laxus  
> Jean=Gray  
> Mikasa=Erza  
> Marco=Juvia  
> Happy and Carla are the same because I couldn't think who could fit the roles right. Haha oh well. xD

"Oi Armin! Wanna go on a quest?" Eren asked the Celestial Mage who sat at the table sipping on a milkshake. For as long as Armin could remember, he fell deeply in love with his comrade known as the Fire Titan Slayer. Eren was reckless, not the brightest, hotheaded and could eat like there's no tomorrow but Armin still cared deeply for him. Armin wasn't as strong as Eren but was way smarter with an adorable personality.

"Sure! I need money for rent anyways." Armin shrugged with a smile. "Should we invite Mikasa and Jean?"

"Mikasa is so strong so why not and I guess ice prick can come too." Eren glanced over at Jean who was sitting at a table without a shirt, once again. Armin also looked over, noting the freckled boy hiding behind a pillar looking at Jean with hearts surrounding him.

"Oh Jean-sama, you are as perfect as they come. If only you'd notice me." The boy whispered. That boy was Marco. Marco was nice but a little scary. If anyone came between him and Jean, they'd have to hide or he'd find that person and make them suffer. Armin learned the hard way and was known as ' _love rival_ '.

"Yo underwear princess, wanna come on a quest with me and Armin?" Eren called out, snapping Armin out of his daydream.

"What did you just call me fire head?!" Jean shouted back.

"You stupid idiot!"

"You hotheaded bastard!"

"Why I outta-" Before the two boys could start fighting a dark aura was coming from behind Armin. Armin squealed and quickly jumped out of the way from the black haired woman in armor.

"Do I hear fighting?" She asked in, an almost, deadly voice.

"N-No!" Both Eren and Jean squeaked, linking arms and sweating like crazy. "W-We're best b-buds."

"That's what I like to hear." Mikasa nodded, turning to Armin with a friendly smile. "Dealing with those two morons again?"

"Yeah. We're going on a quest if you'd like to come."

"Of course I'd like to come. We'll leave tomorrow." Mikasa ordered.

"Armiiiin!" Armin had barely any time to react before arms wrapped around him and he was hoisted up by his friend.

"H-Hanji?"

"I loved the chapter of your new book! It was great!" Hanji squealed.

"Oi shitty glasses, put down bunny boy." A rough voice said beside her. Armin looked over to see Levi standing there with cold eyes and an uncaring nature. Nothing new in that department.

"Come on Levi, relax! Armin and I are close friends, right Armin?"

"Yup!" Armin said without a second thought. He became close to Hanji ever since he joined the guild; Survey Corp. What he didn't expect though was it to be rowdy and crazy all the time. Even though, it was his dream guild and he couldn't be happier. Get the Survey Corp stamp, the Wings of Freedom, on his hand was the best thing he ever got. He loved it and leaving his home was hard but he never regretted it.

"Sasha, you're going to eat too much." Armin could hear Christa from where he was, scowling at the brunette who wouldn't put down her barrel of potatoes if her life depended on it.

"Christa, relax. I'm fine."

"Calm down babe, no need to get all huffy." Ymir, the Lightning Titan Slayer, smirked. Armin rolled his eyes at the usual routine. Armin turned back over to his best friend and his best friend's rival to see them going in an all out brawl. Fire and ice shooting everywhere and it seemed like Eren was almost going to use his ability that would turn him into a 15 meter class Titan that use to roam the Earth. Or so Armin's heard that Titans were everywhere that ate people. Either way, he couldn't be more glad that they were gone.

"Oi Armin... You like hiiiiim~" An annoying voice said from above. Armin deadpanned and looked up to see the flying blue exceed hover above him.

"Shut up Happy! You know nothing!" Armin glared.

"Well Armin, you've been staring at Eren for ten minutes now." Happy raised his paws in defense but Armin could see the tiny smirk he was wearing. Armin opened his mouth to tell Happy to shut up only to see the blue exceed look completely away towards the table where the Air Titan Slayer, Annie and her white exceed, Carla was sitting.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you have the hots for a certain white exceed." Armin smirked to which Happy blushed and crossed his arms with a growl.

"I-I do not!"

"You're staring over there when you answered me Happy." Armin pointed out.

"Y-Yeah... W-Well... YOU LIKE EREN!" Happy screamed and that's when everyone got dead silent. Sasha paused at eating her potatoes. Hanji stopped reading Armin's new chapter while Levi froze with a tea cup in his hand. Eren and Jean both had fists in the air with scorch marks and ice blocks around them but they both didn't make a move. Armin had tears in his eyes when the brunette looked over at him with confusion.

"I...I..." Armin ran from the guild as fast as he could, ignoring the shout of his name from Eren. Happy felt extremely guilty of what he did. He never meant to hurt the blonde but he had a feeling that Eren felt the same way. And the fact that Eren ran out after Armin proved that. Armin ran all the way home, his keys jingling on his hip. He was almost tempted to summon Virgo to take him home but decided against it. Armin ran to his room, tears streaming down his face at the thought of Eren hating him. But as he ran into his room and slammed the door, he saw the very same boy that made his heart melt sitting on his bed looking at him with hesitation.

"Armin." Eren started.

"G-Get out..." Armin demanded.

"Armin, listen to m-"

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know! I don't need to be rejected so please just get out! P-Please..." Armin was sobbing now as he tried to act strong. "I know you don't love me like I love you... I-I get it.. You'd rather having someone s-strong like Mikasa or s-sweet like Christa."

"Armin wai-"

"Leave me alon-mmf!"

Whatever Armin was going to say got caught in his throat. Before the Celestial Mage knew it, Eren was up on his feet and stalking towards him. Their lips collided and Armin's breath left him in a whoosh. He couldn't think. His mind was frosted over and his body was jelly. Eren's lips were hot just like the fire Eren used. His cheeks were cupped by the Fire Titan Slayer and all he could do was feel those lips he craved for months on end move skillfully against his own. That's when his eyes slid shut and he relaxed, moving his arms around his best friend and bringing him closer. He felt Eren's moan against his lips at that and soon their tongues met each other and they were battling it out. Eren won, of course, but Armin wasn't complaining. Both pulled away gasping, gulping down air from what they lost when they were kissing. Armin was red like a tomato while Eren had slight pink covering his cheeks.

"W-What?"

"I love you too, Armin." Eren smiled that Eren Yeager smile that had Armin's heart thumping ninety miles a minute.

"I can't believe it..." Armin mumbled to himself.

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean me and Happy can sleepover now?" That earned Eren a swift kick to the gut which resulted in laughter as the boy jumped out the window, not before blowing a kiss to his new boyfriend. Armin blushed but just rolled his eyes. He loved that dork so much and there wasn't anything he'd change about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't suck too badly but if I did, I'm sorry! :( Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Now Just gotta work on Day 2 and Day 3 for the Eremin Week then hopefully I can go with the flow. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
